Blinded By The Silence of 1,000 Broken Hearts
by The Artful Sailor Neptune
Summary: A/U. To save her family from danger, Michiru becomes an angel of darkness... UPDATED 08/09/02
1. Prologue

Blinded By the Silence of 1,000 Broken Hearts- The Artful Sailor Neptune.  
  
I'm tired of working. I work all day, as a receptionist for a very wealthy investment banker. At night time however, I have another occupation. I am the only defense from subversive killing group that goes down in Tokyo when the lights go down. I am in hiding. I ran away from an underground society called "the black hand". I did dirty deeds for a powerful man, and was paid handsomely. I killed innocent people for the sake of his mercy, as my brother, died while he was indebted to this man. So, to save our family name, and our lives, I went to work for this man. I learned the ways of the Mugen Tenshin fighting style.. I mastered Kung Fu, I was a slave for everyone. I did not talk back, and I did as I was told. I hid my sadness and anger with a beautiful smile. I became one of the most respected ninjas around, and I knew my place was high amongst the people of the night. But one day, I came into contact with one of the civilians who came to be killed in the mission. A young child. I was to break into a hospital and destroy a recovering agent. In addition to killing her, I was responsible for the loss of an innocent life. But, the mission was not yet complete. I needed to set off this bomb to destroy the evidence of our presence. But, after killing the child, that was the last straw. I needed out. So, I bombed that hospital, and I staged my death and fled from the society. I left credible evidence that I had died in the hospital when the bomb went off. But I am very much alive. And I am eager to cleanse my hands of this blood and shut down 'the black hand'. My name is Kaioh Michiru, and I do not tolerate failure.  
  
- fini prologue - 


	2. Recollection

a/n: the following excerpts from songs are used in this story. i do not pretend to own them.  
  
Black Hole Sun- Sound Garden (1)  
Chop Suey!- System of A Down (2)  
Sweet Angel- The Toadies (3)   
Stinkfist- Tool (4)  
Paint it Black- Tour of Duty (5)  
  
Blinded By the Silence of 1,000 Broken Hearts- The Artful Sailor Neptune  
  
I suppose to be able to understand my dire situation you might have to know a little bit about myself and past before you can get the gist of this ordeal.  
  
So here it goes.  
  
I was born on March 6, 1983. I was the middle child of a family of four. It was my older sister, Kasumi, my brother Hiroshi, then I, then my youngest sibling, Mika, who is but 7. My older sister, Kasumi, died at the age of 17, when she was brutally murdered right before my mother, by a mad man who was angry with my father. That man is now behind bars. I lived in fear during my childhood, as I thought something bad would become of me, too.  
  
'I see a red door   
And I want it painted black   
No colors anymore   
I want them to turn black   
I see the girls walk by   
Dressed in their summer clothes   
I have to turn my head   
Until my darkness goes' 5*  
  
My brother, Hiroshi, was 21 at the time of his death. He was a good man, who had an extraordinary amount of potential to become something good. However, he fell into the wrong hands as he met a man that persuaded him with money and women. He ended up in debt to a man by the name of Indo Morioka, the administrator of the 'black hand'. In fear of dying a horrible death at the will of Indo's assassins, Hiroshi killed himself. He put a gun to his mouth. I was only 17. After his death, I was mute. I was consumed by darkness and I believed that there was nothing good in this world for me. But I swore I would not let Hiroshi's fate interfere with mine or my parents, so I knew what I had to do.   
  
'I see a line of cars   
And they're all painted black   
With flowers and my love   
Both never to come back   
I see them turn their heads   
Quickly look away   
Like a newborn baby   
It just happens every day' 5*  
  
Because my parents were so wealthy, they had the investigation close quite quickly. But I know this matter went a lot farther than the police. I discovered from Hiroshi's friends the real reason he killed himself. And I felt no remorse. For if I had been in that position, I would have killed myself, too.  
  
'I look inside my self   
And see my heart is black   
I see my red door   
And I want it painted black   
Maybe then I'll fade away   
And not have to face the facts   
It's not easy facing up   
When your whole world is black ' 5*  
  
I knew that business with Morioka was not done; and pretty soon he would be after my family for money; or our lives. In order to restore peace and safety to my ill-fated family, I made an appointment with Morioka and bargained my services in return for safety for my family. I was to be an undercover contract killer. I was to become a ninja. My  
  
In order to gain the esteem of Morioka, I had to prove I could be anything our targets wanted to me to be. I cheated, I lied, I stole, and I violated innocent human beings. And I felt dirty.  
  
'I see a red door   
And I want it painted black   
No colors anymore   
I want them to turn black   
I see the girls walk by   
Dressed in their summer clothes   
I have to turn my head   
Until my darkness goes ' 5*  
  
My parents were to busy mourning the deaths of their children and worrying about the public opinion about them to see the changes in me. I no longer went out with friends. I no longer attended college. I wardrobe was black. And I no longer smiled. Ever. My life was nothing but Indo Morioka. And he was the bane of my existence. The Prince of Darkness himself could not find better ways to torture my soul.  
  
One of the worst things I have endured was finding another head assassin for Morioka. He had heard of a young gangster that was notorious for being smooth, deadly, and under paid.  
"Come on, baby." I remember Morioka whispering in my ear while rubbing my thigh. "If you find this guy for me, I guarantee things will be a lot easier on you." I knew I could not ever refuse him. Refusing him meant I was an invalid. And Morioka did not take well with invalids.  
"Very well…" I murmured, without a faint sound of distaste in my voice. "I'll find and recruit T'enoh Haruka."  
  
T'enoh Haruka was a young, dashingly handsome, aspiring racer. No one would suspect that one who did so much good for society (i.e. racing for charities) could be someone so bad ( a respected contract killer for the assassin firms). I openly admit that I fell in love with her when I met her. Our first meeting was, well you could say… romantic.  
  
I remember the bar hostess telling me that T'enoh had a thing for young females with white skin. So naturally, I put on the most revealing black dress I owned, pinned my hair up (where my 'black hand' tattoo I had received at my initiation could be seen) and dangerous black heels, the straps spiraling up my thighs. Of course, I had my trusty dagger stuck in my black panties, just in case T'enoh could not be trusted. I covered my face with so much makeup, no one would recognize me. I remember running my hands up my body. I was horribly thin, due to the fact of my depression and lack of appetite. But luckily, I had the white skin of a child, and blue piercing eyes.  
  
When the time was right, I strode into the bar, with another woman holding my hand. I made sure I had everyone's attention on myself and my date, Kaori, (the bomb extraordinaire for the 'black hand') as I made my move. I began to stroke Kaori's dark, flawless face while smirking at the charming blonde that was staring our way. I recognized T'enoh Haruka just by the way she was sitting, wearing a black duster and a sleek black belt holding a 6. mm gun. She had a foxish look about her. She has been sitting with a blonde girl, with legs that went on for miles, but instead at staring at her companion, her eyes were locked with mine. I took Kaori's face in my hands and began to kiss her face passionately, as she began to rub up against me. I almost burst out laughing watching Haruka's face, desire written all over it. I gently whispered in Kaori's ear to get our plan into motion. I reached up and gently fingered my diamond stud on my left ear. Automatically, another very attractive woman, (Aki, from the Genocide Sector of the Black Hand) came and sat on the other side of me and began talking. Kaori rose from her seat and gently licked my cheek, before slithering off, in search of Haruka's date. Seeing how my date had left me, Haruka the automatically stood up and advanced over to me.  
  
'No more will my green sea   
Go turn a deeper blue   
I could not foresee   
This thing happening to you.   
If I look hard enough   
Into the setting sun,   
My love will laugh with me   
Before the morning comes' 5*  
  
"You're beautiful…"  
"Your point?"  
"I must have you."  
"Quite the contrary I must have you." She laughed. Aki stood up and left.  
"Oh really?"  
"Indeed. As you know nothing about me, I know everything there is to know about you, 0127 Agent T'enoh."   
"That's not true."  
"What part?" Haruka reached up and grabbed the nape of my neck. I reached down for my dagger…  
"The part about me knowing nothing about you." Haruka began to finger my tattoo. "You're a 'black hand' agent aren't you?" I relaxed and dropped my hands to my sides. "0306 Agent Kaioh Michiru."  
"Yes." She took both my hands and held them firmly.  
"And you're here for me, aren't you?" I nodded, pursing my lips. Haruka's firm expression softened, then she whirled her gun up and held it to my throat. "And what makes you think you can have me?" I was taken by surprise and unarmed. Shit.  
"We have powerful associates. We will pay you…"  
"How much?"  
"How ever much you want." Haruka looked thoughtfully at Kaori, whom was dancing with her date.  
"That's not enough. But, I'll tell you what," She said, returning her gun to her holster. "I'll join, just as long as I get to work with you."  
"Me?" I asked. "I'm not for sale."  
"Well there isn't enough money in this world to get me to work for Morioka." She said, signaling the hostess.  
"But you said…"  
"I wasn't finished." She said sharply. "I said there isn't enough money in this world to get me to work for Morioka. But, there is you." She smiled the most picturesque smile the world had ever seen before downing a vodka tonic.  
  
I look inside my self   
See my heart is back   
I see my red door   
And I want it painted black   
Maybe then I'll fade away   
And not have to face the facts   
It's not easy facing up   
When your whole world is black 5*  
  
Haruka said, to prove my loyalty, I was to come home with her that night, and in the morning (after breakfast of course) we would go together to sign the contract with Morioka. Because my job was on the line, (and Haruka was simply gorgeous) I agreed.  
  
'Make up your mind.  
Decide to walk with me,  
Around the lake tonight.  
Around the lake tonight…  
By my side.  
By my side….' 3*  
  
It was pitch dark in her apartment. After I stepped inside, she slammed the door and locked it. She did not turn on a light. I turned around.  
  
'I'm not gonna lie…  
I'll not be a gentleman,  
Behind the boathouse,  
I'll show you my dark secret…' 3*  
  
"Haruka?" I heard her unsheathe a knife. My heart froze. I closed my eyes and said my prayers. I opened my eyes in shock when I heard the knife swipe close to me quickly. Suddenly, my dress fell from my body. And the lights flickered on.  
  
'Don't be afraid,  
I don't mean to scare you,  
So help me,  
Jesus…' 3*  
  
"Scared?"  
"No… I was just wondering what the hell you are doing." Haruka looked down at my lingerie. She eyed the dagger.  
"Do you always dress this dangerously?" I laughed.  
"Only when I plan on meeting dangerous people." Haruka's face turned grim and she came close to my face. She reached down and pulled the dagger from my panties and dropped it to the floor.  
"Consider me no danger to you, Michiru." Before I could open my mouth, Haruka took my face in her hands and kissed me, with a long, passionate kiss. I instantly felt at ease.  
  
'I'm not gonna lie…  
I want you for mine.  
My flesh and blood.  
My lover, be my lover yeah.' 3*  
  
I pulled away from the kiss, and looked at Haruka coyly. I had never been kissed like that.  
"Why are you doing this?" Haruka smiled, a soft, sexy smile, and took my hand, and let me to her lavish bed room. She quietly dimmed the lights and slipped behind me.  
"Because you're the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." Haruka said, whispering in my ear. "You, who have the innocent look of a child can be an assassin, and understand why I'm doing this. You won't think any less of me. We're together in this. And I trust you." Haruka spun me around, and I faced her, with a serious expression. She wasn't lying. "You're an angel of mercy in a city of darkness." She said, quite seriously. She brought me closer, and her immaculate beauty overcame me. "You're the girl I've always dreamed of meeting; a woman who will love me even though I take the lives of others. Because she does the same. We're the same. I can feel it, Michiru. We belong together. Do you feel it?" I was silent for a moment. Finally, I took a deep breath and prepared to answer her question.  
  
'Father into your hands, I commend my spirit   
Father into your hands   
why have you forsaken me   
In your eyes forsaken me   
In your thoughts forsaken me   
In your heart forsaken?' 2*  
  
At that moment, God had taken the ability for me to say no. I did not possess the power to decline Haruka's offer. I could not. True, I had amazing feelings for her, but, the part about taking the lives of others. I did not want to do this. This was not my passion. I was saving my family. I was saving our name. I could not tell her this, no, not now. So, it seems like God had decided my fate.  
  
"Hang my head,  
Drown my fear,  
Till you all just disappear." 1*  
  
"I feel it, Haruka." I said, fulfilling my every desire by bringing her lips to mine. There, that kiss was it. That kiss formed a bond between us. Was it love? I could not say. But whatever it was, it was strong. It connected us. To me, it was passion, strength, jealousy, anger, and neediness all mixed up together in a feverish haze of kissing, touching, and thrusting. I had never made love like that before. And Haruka could tell,  
  
'Finger deep within the borderline.  
Show me that you love me and that we belong together.  
Relax, turn around and take my hand. ' 4*  
  
"Haruka!"  
"Ohh, take is easy Michiru."  
"It… it… it…"  
"That's perfectly natural, Michiru. Just relax."  
"I… I… I… it feels so good..."  
"It's supposed to, darling."  
"Please…. don't stop."  
"The thought had not even crossed my mind."  
  
'Knuckle deep inside the borderline.  
This may hurt a little but it's something you'll get used to.  
Relax. Slip away.' 4*  
  
I remember crying out in sheer pain. A good kind of pain. Haruka wasn't used to laying with virgins, so was a little rough. I remember dozing off soon afterwards. But not soon enough to hear Haruka having a word with her private god.  
  
"Well I promise you,  
I will treat you well,  
My sweet angel,  
So help me,  
Jesus." 3*  
  
"God…? if there is a god… if there is a god that will ever listen to my pleas… I've found… I've found the only girl for me. And if you would… protect her from all the bad, protect her from harm. I beseech you, just give me this one thing." And Haruka wrapped her strong arms around me, and went to sleep. As did I.  
  
'I,  
Cry,  
When angels deserve to die." 2 *  
  
Damn, damn, damn, damn. I fell victim to her passion. I fell victim to her ways. I fell victim to her faith. Her everlasting faith. The faith she had in us that kept us together. I died the day Haruka signed a full contract with Morioka. My soul died. My spirit died. My pursuit of happiness failed. Haruka dedicated her life to taking other's. And it wasn't right. But she was right. We were in this together. And I hated myself.  
  
Everyday for the following year we set out in search of new victims, new clients, new enemies. Everyday, we took a life. And it always shocked me when Haruka was would grow excited killing a victim. She'd get carried away. She's stab and stab and stab… and the blood, oh the blood. I smelled it on me, I smelled it on her as she kissed me after a job well done. I didn't know how much longer I could go on living like this. But I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. So, confused.  
  
'Indisposed  
In disguise  
As no one knows  
Hides the face  
Lies the snake  
The sun  
In my disgrace  
Boiling heat  
Summer stanch  
'Neath the black  
The sky looks dead  
Call my name  
Through the cream  
And I'll hear you  
Scream again' 1*  
  
On one hand, I was in love with Haruka. Madly in love with her. We were attached. Never before had I met someone with so much dedication, so much passion. A lust for life, you could call it. She gave everything she had to anything she was doing. She took good care of me, and came to my every beckon call. She was beautiful. She was talented. Deep down, she was a good person. I didn't care if the world didn't think so. I knew so. She was an honest to god good person. And I loved her for that.  
  
On the other hand, I could not stand Haruka. I thought she was the good guy. I thought she was a good person deep down. But then again, what kind of good person commits herself to contract killing? It wasn't for me, I know, because she was a killer before we had met. So why was she doing this? She has the money. She has the strength. She has the good heart. She could have anyone she wanted. She could have any * thing * she wanted. And here she was, executing lives like shopping at the grocery store.  
  
But then again… was I any better? I was right beside her, knocking off people. I had blood on my hands too. But I had a purpose. I was doing this because my brother had a penance to pay. I was doing this to protect my family. I was doing this for Mika. My parents. Which made my cause noble, but not right. But atleast I had a cause. A noble cause.  
  
'Stuttering  
Cold and damp  
Steal the warm wind  
Tired friend  
Times are gone  
For honest men' 1*  
  
And what about Haruka? She had no cause that I knew of. She told me she was an only child, her mother passed away many years ago. She had been taken in by a foster family for about five years, were she got money from an unknown benefactor that did not wish to take her in. Big deal. She had no regrets. No haunting past. So she was doing it just for kicks… to pass the time. And I loved this woman.  
  
By and by, I raised almost 489,000 dollars. All I needed was 11, grand, and I my debt was paid. I sighed. One only made 2,000 off the commission for killing one person. So, I needed to kill an extra person, to make the 11,000. Damn Morioka. I remember talking to Haruka,  
"Darling, I need 11,000 dollars."  
"Take it out of the bank then."  
"Well, you see, dear, my money in the bank is saved for this beautiful beach house I'm saving up to build one day. You know how much I love the beach."  
"Yes, I know. In that case, I would more than happy to give you, 11,000."  
"No, Haruka, I hate taking your money."  
"Well then, my pet, what do you suggest I do?"  
"Well, I was thinking Morioka might have some kind of mission in which I can earn it off commission."  
"I suppose so. Let me call that bastard."  
"Haruka…"  
"Sorry, Michiru… I told you, I never cared for that asshole."  
"Just don't let him know that, dear."  
"As you wish."  
  
As it turns out, Morioka had a very big case on his hands and was more than willing to give Haruka and I the job. It was at a hospital. We were to hunt down and kill one of the head assassins for the 'Dark Shadow' killing agency, as she had killed one of our top agents a couple of weeks before, and was recovering at Clemency Hospital. Haruka insisted that there was probably lots of Shadow Troopers there guarding Melanka, our target, so I would earn my 11 grand and go buy the 'charming Tiffany's bracelet' I wanted. I smiled weakly at Haruka. It's such a pity I'm a good liar.  
  
I remember getting ready for this killing. Haruka had opted for the disguise of a pediatrician. I chose the nurse costume. It was kind of cute… but that wasn't what was on my mind. I remember to have my badge showing, as I smiled at the security guard while entering. He waved at me. Haruka was already up in the maternity ward, doing god knows what. I was on my way to the elevator before I felt a tug on my skirt. I got the nervous feeling in my gut, and fingered my dagger, conveniently stashed in my bra this time. I turned around and met the saddest blue eyes I had ever seen. It was a child, a young boy no older than 4, dressed poor clothing.  
  
"Please miss," He said. "Would you mind sparing some change?"  
"Only if you tell me for what…"  
"Well," He said rather bashfully. "My mother is having a baby today, and, well, I have nothing to give her. I wanted to buy her a bear from the gift shop, but I don't have enough money. So I was wondering if…" This boy was too adorable to say no to.  
"Here…" I handed him twenty dollars. "That ought to buy you the bear, and some candy."  
"Oh miss!" He said, giving me a hug. "Thank you! I'll bring you the change… I'll… come back, I'll…" He ran off, before I could tell him that it was not necessary. I hope he doesn't find me, I thought, not giving the matter another thought.  
  
Inikiwa Melenka was staying on the third floor. As I got off the elevator, I could sense enemies all around me. Luciky, I had braided and tied my hair up, hiding the noticeable aqua tresses with the nurse cap, and my tattoo with the gown. I looked like your typical post college working girl. Thank god. Melenka was in poor health, it seems like our agent had not died without a fight. There was several dark business men in there talking to her. I counted 7 of them in the room, including Melenka, herself. I saw 2 more business men with the dragon, (Dark Shadow's icon) on their vests sitting in the waiting room. So there was nine. And then, I saw him. A doctor with a different pair of scrubs then the other doctors. Around his waist, was a baggy set of pediatric pants, but, I could see the outline of a .35mm gun. So, they did have an undercover agent. One of which I could see. So there was 10. Let me find the last one, I prayed silently. Please let their be a last one. I want to be done with this. I want to get this over with and die. I can be free of this…  
  
"Trust in my self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die   
In my self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die" 2*  
  
It was too late for me to find an 11th victim. Haruka had bolted in with Kaori and Aki at her side.  
"Get down!" Aki shouted, holding up her machine gun. The two men sitting in the waiting room took out their guns. Aki blasted the first one away, but unfortunately, the man was able to get a couple of knocks at Kaori before he fell.  
"Damn them." Said Haruka, looking at Kaori's body before leaping over tables trying to get to Melenka's room. I looked everywhere for the doctor, but he seemed to have bolted because I could not find him. By the time I had finished my search, Haruka and Aki had already killed Melenka and 4 of her associates, and were working on the final two. I heard someone call the police. Damn. Not much time left. I ripped off my guise and called to them.  
"0127! 7899! Police alert!" I approached the room.  
"Get down!" Haruka leaped on top of me and brought me down, clearing me of a couple of shots aimed for me.  
"7899!" Haruka shouted at Aki. "Hurry!" I heard a loud crash coming from the opposite direction.  
"He's almost gone!" Aki shouted from the room. "Don't forget about 0058! I'll be fine."  
"Let's go, 0306." Said Haruka, holding me, tightly as we crept back into the waiting room.  
"Kaori..." I said softly fingering her silky hair and checking for her pulse. Nothing. I heard footsteps. Everyone one was supposed to be down. Then I saw him.  
  
The doctor. He was staring at me, and reaching for his gun.  
"The doctor, Haruka!" Haruka reloaded her gun quickly, as a small child holding a little bit of change in his hand yanked on the doctor's pants.  
  
'Trust in my self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die   
In my self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die' 2*  
  
"Haruka no!" I cried, scrambling up. Too late. Haruka had hit the assassin, but, on her second round, she hit the boy in the head, aiming for the man's chest. The boy fell back, my change scattering everywhere. Haruka finished off the man without missing a beat. Tears welled in my eyes. A child… an innocent child. Oh I was a horrible person. I could pass for Satan himself. I could have prevented that. And I didn't. Oh I should burn in hell.  
  
"Father, father, father, father   
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit   
Father into your hands   
why have you forsaken me   
In your eyes forsaken me   
In your thoughts forsaken me   
In your heart forsaken, me oh   
Trust in my self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die   
In my self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die" 2*  
  
Aki came and joined us, all bloody and bruised. Haruka had said nothing about the child.  
"Death count?" Aki asked.  
"10 answered Haruka, not counting our loss."  
"11, not counting our loss." I corrected her. She looked confused.  
"You killed that child, Haruka."  
"Damn kids… okay then, 11 deaths, not including our loss." I looked at Haruka. She smiled at me and touched my cheek. "Looks like Michiru gets her diamonds after all." And then, I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't recognize her anymore. I started to get dizzy. And then I heard a gun lock.  
"Going somewhere ladies?" Aki, Haruka, and I turned to the child's body again, where a limping Melenka stood, holding a bloody gun. "Rule number one in contract killing. Always, and I mean fucking always, remember to check if your target is really fucking dead!" She aimed the gun at Haruka.  
  
"Something kinda sad about  
the way that things have come to be.  
Desensitized to everything.  
What became of subtlety?  
  
How can it mean anything to me  
If I really don't feel anything at all?" 4*  
  
  
"No!" I shouted. I grabbed Kaori's lifeless body and picked up the bomb extraordinaire's greatest triumph. A portable bomb, which she conveniently kept in her belt.  
"Go now, Haruka!" I shouted. "Leave!" I dove and tackled Melenka, and knocked her out. Before Haruka could manage to get to me, I pushed the bomb button, and it blasted Haruka back, in the direction she came. I managed to escape to higher ground, and leave a lock of my hair behind in the burning hospital. There, as the building began to catch fire, I watched on the roof as Haruka and Aki dashed out of the hospital, looking in every which direction for me, except up. The sky was no place for me… angels belonged up here. This place was not for me… yet.  
  
It was my time to die. Again.  
  
- Fini - Part 1 


	3. Take A Bite Outta Crime

a/n: sorry that last chapter was really long… I'll try to shorten these next ones up.   
  
Oh and also, I refuse to write anymore of this story if I don't get some reviews. I mean, how can I tell if people like it unless I get feed back! REVIEW ME!  
  
I want to say thanks to Rachel, AKA Eudial, for her support!  
  
enjoy!  
  
this is a song fic, and I don't want to take credit for what is not mine.  
  
Machinehead- Bush*  
Criminal- Fiona Apple **  
Sober- Tool***  
  
And without further adieu…  
  
Blinded By the Silence of 1,000 Broken Hearts- The Artful Sailor Neptune  
  
  
So, that's how I died… again. It's amazing what you can live through. So it was confirmed. They had found the proof of death of Inikiwa Melenka, 37 (damn she looked good for 37!), Kaioh Michiru, 19, Himiko Makoto, 23 (which must have been Kaori's name before she went underground), and Owana Hiroshi (like my brother), 5. I sighed. I felt sorry for the dead, but I felt really sorry for the living. One in particular.  
  
"I've been a bad, bad girl   
I've been careless with a delicate man (or woman ^_^)  
And it's a sad, sad world   
When a girl will break a boy (or girl ^_^)  
Just because she can   
Don't you tell me to deny it   
I've done wrong and I want to   
Suffer for my sins   
I've come to you 'cause I need   
Guidance to be true   
And I just don't know where I can begin" ***  
  
Haruka. I missed her terribly. The roots of my thoughts traced back to her. I couldn't get her and what I did to her out of my head. And then I think about it, and realize… what she was doing to me is worse than what I'm doing to her. Despite all the heart break I was going through, I knew I needed to start my mission. And that was shutting Morioka down for good.  
  
"Heaven help me for the way I am   
Save me from these evil deeds   
Before I get them done   
I know tomorrow brings the consequence   
At hand   
But I keep livin' this day like   
The next will never come" ***  
  
I heard from a source that Haruka had waged a total war against "Dark Shadow" in response to my death. They were equally pissed in result of Melenka's death. Morioka was very upset when he heard the news of my, 'death'. She also told me that had Haruka had met another woman, too. Her name was Tuskino Usagi. A very ditzy, childish girl, with no morals, my good friend the bar hostess told me.  
"Breathe in breathe out   
Tied to a wheel fingers got to feel   
I spin on a whim I slide to the right   
I felt you like electric light   
For our love   
For our fear   
For our rise against the years and years and years."*  
  
That pissed me off.  
  
But like I said, Haruka is not my concern right now. Getting back at Morioka is. So, I devised a plan.  
  
Aki had been blamed for Kaori's death. Not Haruka or I, but Aki (Morioka had never liked her.) She was sold to another agency because she was a 'shame' to the 'Black Hand' I contacted Aki and asked if I could have her support in bringing down Morioka. She readily agreed.  
  
"I want you to go back and work with Morioka."  
"He doesn't want me, Michiru-San."  
"Aki-San, I need those files from him. The only way I can bust Morioka is if I have someone working with him in the killer connections."  
"But I was only with the genocide sector, Michiru-San. I wasn't training for direct assault."  
"I'll teach you."  
"As you wish."  
  
Aki caught on real quick. She was a natural. I don't know why she was with genocide. That's a sick business. She was sweet… sometimes too sweet.  
  
"You're a great ninja, Michiru-San."  
"I'm not a ninja. I'm a shinobi."  
"Don't say that about yourself."  
"It's true… I ran away."  
  
  
Aki and I made love, but that was just to make time pass by. It meant nothing to me, and I doubt it meant anything to her. I just got so lonely, and as the days would pass by, I would day dream about Haruka. The way she smiled, her husky voice, her windswept hair… This was getting unbearable. Damn it. I needed to shut down Morioka, fast. Luckily Aki got the job, and was taking my spot right under Morioka.  
  
  
"Michiru, I've gotten reports for the next hit."  
"Oh really? What's the target?"  
"A woman by the name of Cherry. She's the one with the hair… the one that blew up the west wing of the building back in May."  
"Oh yes, I remember, Aki. What has she done?"  
"Well, it turns out she jumped one of or previous targets before we had the chance. Morioka says she is bad for business, so out she goes."  
"Who is taking on the task?"  
"Kaori's sister, Diamond."  
"Not Haruka?"  
"No, not Haruka."  
  
  
Damn it.   
  
'Why can't we not be sober?  
I just want to start this over.  
Why can't we drink forever.  
I just want to start things over.'***  
  
  
I suited up for my mission. I wore my own cat suit this time, not the 'blank hand's'. It was tight, black leather. I tied my hair back, and put on my mask. It was a pretty mask, I added some rhinestones to the side. I couldn't kick ass without style. That just wasn't my style. Because Cherry's place was in the Grand Marquis hotel, I couldn't bring an electronic weapon inside, or I'd be detected for sure. Aki convinced me to bring Chinese stars, as Cherry was quick, but Diamond was even faster. And they both needed to be eliminated. So, I stuffed the stars belt and prayed for the best. Chinese stars weren't my weapon of choice.  
  
  
"Got a machinehead better than the rest  
Green to red machinehead   
And I walk from my machine   
I walk from my machine" *  
  
"Are you sure Haruka won't be there?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Said Aki, rubbing my back.  
"How sure?" I asked, shifting slightly away from her.  
"Haruka has a date tonight." She said moving closer to me.  
"Oh really?" I asked, stabbing a pin in my head angrily.  
"Mhmm…" Said Aki.  
"Well good for her." I slammed the brush on the table. I sprayed my perfume on and took a final glance at myself in the mirror.  
"I'm glad you get so jealous." Laughed Aki.  
"Is that so?" I demanded, grabbing my grappling hook. "Why?"  
"Because you're so much better in bed when you're angry."  
  
  
One… two… three… I was counting myself as I scaled up the right side of the hotel, on my way up to Cherry's suite. To get my mind of the difficult of climbing up the building, I thought about home. I wondered what Mika was doing. I wonder how Mom and Dad are. I wonder if they miss me. When things are all over, I'll go back and get Mika, and I'll move out of god forsaken Tokyo. Where we can be safe. Success! I had reached the balcony of Cherry's room. I swung over the ledge, and wiped the sweat from her brow. She quietly released the hook from her belt and took out her trusty dagger. She cautiously peered into the balcony door.  
  
"Babe, do you wanna do it on the couch or on the bed?" A young man who looked like he hadn't even hit puberty asked.   
"I don't care." Replied a young woman, who looked to be about slightly older than Michiru, with long, frizzy strawberry blonde hair.  
"Well, babe I need to know now because I kinda want to…"  
"Good lord!" Cried the woman, rising to her feet. "How did I end up with you?"  
"Babe?" Asked the guy, confused.  
"All you do is talk!" Shouted the woman, going to the vanity and digging through the drawer. Why can't you just shut up?"  
"Babe, are you feeling alrighty?" The guy asked again, mystified by the girls ranting.  
"My name is CHERRY, you idiot! Aughh!" Cherry took out a knife from her drawer and hurled it at her partner. It pierced him straight in the chest. The man was now silent. "It's impossible to find good sex these days." The woman sighed to herself, turning to the mirror.  
"I know exactly how you feel." Remaked Michiru, stepping into the room.  
"Huh!?" Cherry spun around and faced the masked woman.  
"I said, I know exactly how you feel, Cherry." The woman in black crossed her arms. "But don't worry, I'll make it so you never have to worry about that again."  
"Is that so?" Screamed Cherry, throwing down her vanity chair.  
"Come…" Michiru motioned, holding up a Chinese Star.  
"Onegai!"  
  
  
'Deaf dumb and thirty   
Starting to deserve this   
Leaning on my conscious wall   
Blood is like wine   
Unconscious all the time   
If I had it all again   
I'd change it all' *  
  
  
I didn't expect Cherry to be so fast. She leapt at me and I dodged it, but I didn't see her dart coming. It pierced me in my right arm. Damn blondes.  
"You're a crazy bitch!" I yelled at her, as I hurled a star at her. A miss.  
"That's better then being a stupid bitch!" She cried, breaking a piece of the chair off, and clubbing me with it.  
"Shit!" I cried out in pain, feeling the splinters break through my leg. I got out another dart. I missed a beat, as I didn't get it out fast enough because Cherry tackled me.  
"Who the fuck are you!" Cried Cherry, as she started beating my face in. "Huh? Who the fuck are you bitch? Who sent you!" She was kicking me, punching me, and scratching at my mask. I tugged at my dagger slowly. "Answer me, damn it! Who are you? Let's take off the mask, shall we?" I heard a faint sound, come from the other side of the room. Cherry looked up, big mistake. I sliced her throat and she collapsed on me. I rolled over and stood up. My mask was dangling from my face. With one last breath, it fell to the floor, revealing my idenity.  
"Michiru!" Cried Diamond, hurrying over to me. "No one told me you were alive! Where have you been? Have you heard about…" Stab.  
"I'm sorry, Diamond." I said, as I pushed the star into her harder. "But I never liked you anyway." I placed Cherry's criminal record on the vanity table before I left the suite, making sure not a trace of my blood was left.  
  
- Fin - Part 3 


	4. Aki's Confrontation

A/N: This is kind of an interlude from Michiru's POV to take a look at the things that happen while Michiru is kicking Cherry's ass. This story is about Aki, and it's rather short.  
  
  
* Right after Michiru has left Aki's apartment… *  
  
  
"I wonder how long she'll take…" Aki thought to herself, as she looked at the bed longingly. Lately, Michiru hadn't been in the mood to sleep with her. Aki was miffed, but not hurt. She could find action elsewhere.  
  
"Hello?" A husky voice called from the living room.  
"Haruka!" Aki exclaimed, hurdling out of her room and slamming the door shut. That whole room was evidence of Michiru. Aki straightened her skirt and causally walked into the living room, where a dressed up Haruka stood.  
"Haruka, how are you?" Asked Aki, sweetly. "what brings you here?"  
"I want the spike I lent you the other night."  
"Spike… oh yes…" Aki rummaged through her utility drawer. Haruka began sniffing around the apartment. Aki was nervous, as there might be Michiru evidence around the room. She * lived * there after all. "So…" she called out lightly as she slammed the drawer shut. "How are you and Usagi San? She's very pretty, Haruka…."  
"Bad." Said Haruka, poking around the room. "She's obnoxious as hell…"  
"How's the sex?"  
"That's the whole reason we're together." Said Haruka, still poking around the room.  
"Same old Haruka," Laughed Aki. "You've always been that way." Haruka glared at her.  
"I've never been this way..." She snarled. "I was in love."  
"Of course…" Said Aki, softly. "Michiru…" Aki held out the spike to Haruka.  
"Don't say that name in my presence." Haruka snapped, snatching the spike.  
"Right." Said Aki quickly. Haruka paused, and lifted up a framed photograph. SHIT, Aki said to herself.  
"This is her…" Said Haruka, staring deep into the photograph. It was a picture of Aki and Michiru, arms entwined smiling. Haruka's voice choked. She cleared it and spoke… "When was this taken?"  
"A long time ago." Said Aki. "A very long time ago, before the accident." Big lie.  
"Hmmm…" Said Haruka. She looked at Aki, and back at the photograph. "Tell me, Aki, were you in love with her?"  
"Me? In love! I laugh at the idea!" Crowed Aki, nervously. "I mean, it was okay for you… but me and Michiru… no, never. She had… you." Haruka's smile softened.  
"In that case you don't mind if I take this, do you?" Asked Haruka.  
"No, of course not." Said Aki, hastily. "It's yours, Haruka."  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Aki." Said Haruka, stuffing it into her trench coat. "I must be going now."  
"Oh must you go?" Asked Aki crossly.  
"Yes, I need to go pick up Usagi." Said Haruka. "Thanks for the picture. See you at work."  
"Bye, Haruka!" Haruka stepped out, and Aki closed and locked the door behind her, fuming.  
  
  
Well she had some nerve! Walking into someone's house! Nosing around important things! Taking things! Asking her personal questions! Did she love Michiru? She most certainly did not! Michiru was just another woman. Another beautiful woman. Okay, maybe she did love Michiru, but that was no concern of hers! It was no concern of anyone's because Michiru is dead! … Kind of.  
  
But she couldn't help but feel resentful. Haruka was still mourning the loss of Michiru, and Michiru definitely was madly in love with Haruka, still. Would that affect Michiru's mission? She would have to kill Haruka in order to get to Morioka. Would she do it? Would Haruka let her do it? She was angry with herself for not thinking about these questions sooner. At that moment Aki swore to herself she would make Michiru forget about Haruka. She had to do it. But who was going to get Haruka to forget about Michiru? 


End file.
